Run
by arnhem softfire
Summary: Not based off of HBP. in the midst of the final battle, can Snape find the courage to tell Hermione how he feels? are his emotions one sided? songfic


**One shot/ songfic of the final battle, doesn't really follow HBP guidelines, but Dumbledore isnt mentioned. **

**i do not own any of these characters.**

**except on tuesdays. snapes mine on tuesdays. :P**

Wave after wave of spells flew across the once peaceful grounds of Hogwarts. It was the final battle, the grand finale to the seemingly endless war so many threw their lives away for. And Severus Snape, Potions Master and reformed Death Eater, was just finally showing his true colors to those who thought of him as their brother, numbingly flicking curse after curse at his former comrads, not caring much for their loss of life. You'd never hear him say it, but these people, every single one of them behind their porcelin skull masks had all deeply impacted Snape in the worst way. He showed no remorse, he cared not who fell; if they wore a mask, it was no loss to him.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

Around him there were shouts and dazzling lights cast to and fro. It seemed that almost the entire contents of Hogwarts was on the battle ground to protect this school. Though the number had decreased sufficiantly, what with all the parents rushing their children back to the 'safety' of their homes. Now the school was filled with Order members and loyal families and students, with the offer of a helping hand. The battle coursed throughout all of the castle, and only the majority of the Order members, Aurors, and the golden trio had made it out to the grounds, with a few families and students here and there.

Bodies fell everywhere, as Snape dodged and ducked accordingly. He paid no heed. He searched for her. His eyes traced the grounds, darting and squinting. He found her.

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

He started towards her, his heart racing steadily with each step. She never knew. He hadn't bothered to tell her. There was no need. She did not need that kind of information plaguing her mind.

_And I can barely look at you.._

With each passing step and every countered spell, his focus on her strenghtened. He knew he couldn't drag her out of the battle, out of harms way, though he longed to do so. She would certainly never allow it. The stubborn witch refused to leave the side of the Boy-who-was-only-bloody-useful-for-this-moment.

_..But every single time I do.._

He admired that kind of devotion; he would often find himself thinking of what it would be like to have that kind of loyalty from her. But he kept himself in check. He couldn't bother to tell her. He turned his attention on an approaching masked figure, and he was soon silenced.

_I know we'll make it anywhere. Away from here._

She screamed. He whipped around. Hermione seemed to have cast a curse on Pettigrew, and the pain enraged him. Pettigrew was advancing, a hungry, deranged look on his face. The Weasley boy seemed to be unconsious, and Potter was in the midst of the final duel with the Dark Lord himself. Snapes heart caught in his throat. He broke out into a dead sprint.

_Light up, Light up_

_as if you have a choice_

By the time he had dodged and stumbled passed every spell and over every fallen body, Pettigrew had reached her. He used no wand, he beat her into sumbission with that damnedable iron fist; a gift from the Dark Lord. The anger that bubbled up inside of Snape's withered, icy heart had been like nothing he had ever experienced before in his life_. ' Not my Hermione!' _it shouted.

_even if you cannot hear my voice..._

Now was not a time to consider propriety, there was no time to keep his emotions in check. _She_ was in danger.

_...I'll be right beside you, dear_

He didn't think twice, as he shouted the killing curse. The power eminated from his wand was enough to kill Pettigrew even before he hit the ground. Hermione sat in shock, wiping the blood off of her lip. She stared at Snape. He stared just as hard.

_Louder, Louder,_

_And we'll run for our lives_

"Come with me." it was a demand, not an offer. Before she could protest, he pulled her to her feet, and, by the hand, lead her away from the depths of the battle before them both.

Weaving in and out of a tapestry of those who had fallen, Snape guided Hermione to the outskirts of the forbidden forest. In the seclusion of the darkened trees, Hermione clung to her Professor, tears soaking his robes, shaking silently.

She could never know the emotions she caused to swirl around his insides.

_I can hardly speak, i understand _

_why you can't raise your voice to say._

After a short while, Hermione composed herself enough to pull away from her savior. She still clung to his cloak, as if she was afraid he would run away if she let go. Her honey brown eyes stared into his empty black ones.

And at that moment, any doubts of the love that Severus Snape, the cold hearted, greasy bastard of the dungeons had for Hermione Granger instantly fluttered away.

_To think i might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbyes,_

_i Nearly do._

"I- professor.. i could have died, couldn't i?" She whispered timidly, her lip quivering, her eyes shifting away from his in horror.

_Light up, Light up,_

_as if you have a choice._

Snape placed a timid hand under her chin, and lifted her head, to meet her gaze once more. Once he had it, he held it there for a long time, unable to speak.

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

"Not while I'm around, Hermione. Certainly not while I'm here."

Those few words were the first ones spoken straight from his heart since he was a small child.

_Louder, Louder,_

_And we'll run for our lives_

Hermione's eyes widened considerably, as she looked up at her Professor. Whether she was astonished at the kindness of his words, that he cared enough to put his life on the line, or the mere fact that he used her first name, she could never say. But his words made her heart flutter. Perhaps...she _could_ let him know... perhaps sooner than she ever imagined.

_I can hardly speak, i understand_

_why you cant raise your voice to say.._

The noise from the battle grew louder and louder, and the pair realized where they were; in the middle of the war to end all wars. As they emerged from the outskirts of the forest, an ear piercing shriek could be sounded from miles away. Harry had stabbed through what was left of the heart of Voldemort with Godric Gryffindor's sword. The battle was won.

_Slower, slower_

_we don't have time for that._

A streaming bright light shot out from the gaping hole connecting the sword to the evil wizard, and soon consumed all of him. the effects would soon after be described as similar to a backwards version of a stars death; an implosion of sorts, ending with a large explosion.

The pure white streams of light that once was the great wizard Tom Riddle shot out like a rocket in all directions, in a deadly explosion. as the shockwaves of light and sound came hurtling towards the pair, Snape encased Hermione, holding her tightly in his arms, cocooning her in his billowing layers of his cloak, and turning his back to the explosion. He would not let her be harmed.

_All I want is to find an easier way..._

It seemed to last for minutes, but both Snape and Hermione would treasure those precious moments. Though the world was seemingly ending, they found eachother in the one place they both had longed to be for years.

_...To get out of our little heads._

And then, it stopped. Snape opened his eyes, and slowly unfurled Hermione from his protective grasp, to inspect the damage. All of the Death eaters, dementors, giants, and other creatures loyal to the Dark Lord had all been lost in the explosion. Those remaining were the only ones loyal to the purpose of good. Very few masked men still remained, and they seemed to have the reaction that of a person waking from a strange dream.

Then the first cheer erupted on the grounds. There was shreiking and hooting and screaming and laughing, hugging and crying and dancing. Tears of pain and joy were spread across the ground, and Harry, tarnished and weak, smiled weakly with the rest, before collapsing on the ground in tears. His revenge had finally been carried out. His loved ones could rest, he could rest.

_Have heart, my dear..._

And then there was the pair, still in the shades of the trees. Staring in amazement at the scene before them. Then Hermione turned to Severus, beaming. He gasped. There was blood on her face, sweat on her brow, her clothes were torn and dirty, and her wild curls seemed out of control and littered with twigs. And he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

_...We're bound to be afraid._

She opened her mouth to speak, and was silenced by the lips of her Professor. No more hiding, no more watching from afar. He almost lost her today; he would be damned if he let the oppourtunity pass him by again.

_Even if its just for a few days_

To his utter delight, she did not pull away, but latched her hands into his greasy locks, standing on tip toe to reach him. He broke apart, and smiled tenderly, and she laughed as her unruly hair dazzled in the sunlight, tears streaming down her face. For one tender moment, the Potions Masters heart was softened, and he felt that she was the only creature on the earth ever able to succeed in doing so, and most likely the only person he would share his softened side with.

_Making up for all this mess_

Harry looked toward the couple, sharing their romance below the trees, on the borderline of the festive cheering and mournful weeping. He merely smiled. He knew that his Hermione had had a crush on the snarky professor since her third year, and she had sobbingly confessed only weeks ago that it had only been growning from then to something stronger. As luna ran over and embraced him in a loving hug that only she could give, and he kissed her forehead tenderly, he was thankful that the war was over. There was no more hiding for Snape; he could show his true side, his true feelings. And he could make his best friend happy.

_Light up, light up_

As Snape and Hermione looked at eachother, they both found the exact same emotions mirroring in eachothers eyes.

_As if you have a choice_

there were no words spoken. there were no words needed.

_even if you cannot hear my voice_

They just knew. And that was all they needed

_I'll be right beside you dear._

**Fin.**

**The song itself is Run by Snow Patrol. Truthfully, i don't really see Snape conveying his emotions so easily, even if he is in love with Hermione. This just popped into my head as i heard this song. Tell me what you think, and if you think i should start to write a longer Snape/Hermione shipping. if i get up to 10 comments i'll start something new. and i promise it will take longer than that for Snape to crack under the pressures of love. cross my heart :D**


End file.
